


久日衍生|闵鲜于x金光日|Last One

by fu_afei



Category: V.I.P. (US TV), antique - Fandom, 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_afei/pseuds/fu_afei
Relationships: 久日, 闵金
Kudos: 2





	久日衍生|闵鲜于x金光日|Last One

这是最后一次了。闵鲜于偷偷告诫自己，永远都不要再心软，不要再这样下贱地跑回他身边，无论今天或者此刻做什么，都不会再有下次了。他干咽一口，总觉得是眼泪倒流回了自己的身体。接着他扶住金光日的大腿，在他面前慢慢跪了下去，嘴里还留着那股咸咸的味道。

他的手指拨开金光日裤子前面那两颗纽扣，跪在他的两腿之间挺直腰身不用怎么费劲就咬开了拉链。那个看不到表情的人居然已经有了点反应，半勃的阳具与他的脸只隔着一层软绵绵的灰色布料，某块区域已经洇满水痕成了一种更深的颜色。闵鲜于用鼻尖去蹭他被布料包裹着的睾丸，对这招极端受用的那人在他的磨蹭中轻轻颤抖了一下，几乎是下意识地夹紧了双臀。于是他把一只手攀上去，正打算就势除去那层已经潮湿的阻碍，却一下被人揪住手腕拉了起来。

闵鲜于站起来，正好对上金光日的眼睛。他的眼睛被冻住了一样冷，而那双绷紧的腿和微微颤抖着的嘴唇仿佛从来就不属于这双眼睛的主人。他静静地看着闵鲜于，扣住他手腕的力气大得出奇，渐渐地闵鲜于觉得自己也冷掉了，从里到外先燃烧了一次，然后冷掉了，从脊背到后颈，寒意彻骨。说实话，闵鲜于完全不理解自己为什么要那么做，但他还是做了：落寞地眨了眨眼，然后哑着嗓子问他，“怎么了”。

金光日先是一愣，接着冷笑着放开了他的手腕。

“闵鲜于先生，就算到了现在还想和我做吗？”金光日又那样笑了。冷冷的，但又十分灿烂地笑了，“哈，真的很不长记性啊——”

他收拾好自己，重新体面地坐回了闵鲜于的沙发，就好像这个屋子的主人刚刚对他做了多么不可理喻的事情。可明明他才是最不可理喻的那个——把闵鲜于从当时的法国男友手里抢走，在莫斯科的那几个月里又表现得像个不负责任的宠物主，把他关在公寓里，毫不避讳地在他面前玩那种变态游戏，然后突然消失得无影无踪。一年后又突然出现，还要闯进别人家里，坐在别人的沙发上装模作样地点燃一支香烟，好像这些破事全跟他没关系，他只不过是被迫的，被引诱的。一切都是闵鲜于自作自受。

“我吧，也许有一天会像对待那些女人一样对待你，也许有一天醒来就会折断你做蛋糕的手指，或者在你把那玩意塞进我屁股的时候直接勒死你，”金光日伸出食指在太阳穴四周转了两圈，“现在，从前的记忆是不是有点回来了？”

闵鲜于知道他说的这些完全不是开玩笑。金光日杀人的时候，他见过。金光日的走狗轮奸女人的时候，他听到过。这个男人在用各种奇怪的方式玩过女人之后会变得异常兴奋，再跑来跟他做的时候就会硬起来，射在他嘴里。然后塞给他一根棒棒糖，“很甜的”，他会笑嘻嘻地那样说，然后全身赤裸地爬上床张开双腿等着他去进入。总之是要血腥才行，有了血腥，他就活过来，眼睛里冒出吃他做的蛋糕时一样的亮晶晶的光。

还有第一次。那是在闵鲜于巴黎的公寓里，甚至那时候他和让·巴蒂斯特还在一起，被大雨淋透的金光日手足无措地站在门口说要跟他睡觉，然后把他按在门板上强吻了，放开之后还说了“我爱你”、“求你了”、“没有你我会自杀的”这一类的话。闵鲜于让他进来，帮他脱掉又冷又黏糊糊的衣服，用自己的毯子裹住了他，还用冰凉的、纤长的手指摸了摸小孩发烫的额头。也许是因为善良，也许是没禁得住诱惑，也许内心深处的他就是一个渴望背德的、毫无羞耻心的坏人，那天晚上，当金光日滚烫的、燥热的的嘴唇重新覆上来的时候闵鲜于完全没有拒绝，甚至还主动用自己舌尖带出来的唾液湿润着另外那双因为发烧而干裂的唇。所有的事情就那样自然而然地发生着，与男人毫无经验的金光日很快丢掉了自己蛮横的攻势，剧情由闵鲜于独有的温柔的技巧引领着，一步步走向了床。

金光日对装可怜、扮无辜这两件事最拿手了。他就像一只被雨淋湿的可爱大狗，随随便便就挤进了别人的家，爬上了别人的床。那张床上，暖光映照下的金光日皮肤是粉红的，手指刮过去立即留下一道凸起的白痕，他一条腿搭在闵鲜于的肩膀上，另一条腿叉开垂在床下，他微微抬头就能看见闵鲜于一丝不挂跪在床边，汗水沾湿长发，正用两根手指操弄着自己的香艳场面。习惯于搅动面粉和鸡蛋的手指轻轻摩挲着他后穴四周的褶皱，而被肠壁紧紧包裹着的那两根已经进去了的则一深一浅地湿热的通道里缓慢地抽动，连着微微渗出的清液，闵鲜于塞进去了第三根。

金光日是第一次被男人操，身体完全不习惯这种异物感，即便闵鲜于已经尽可能温柔周到地照顾了他的所有方面，可生理上的刺痛还是阵阵袭来。他那条抬高的腿偶尔会随着身后的疼痛轻微抽搐一下，那样的话闵鲜于的手指就会动得慢一点，可因为情欲而产生的痒又会重新爬满他的全身。等闵鲜于终于将四根手指都塞进了金光日的身体，他自己也早就涨得满满当当。抽出来，丝滑的肠液裹住的手指也是烫的了。闵鲜于起身去够床头柜里的安全套，却被金光日一把抓住胳膊拽了回来。

“去哪？”

闵鲜于笑着拍拍把他的胳膊抓出红痕的手，“套在床头。”

“不需要那个。”金光日勉强坐起来，把这个被他死死抓住的人硬拉上了床。闵鲜于被迫跪在了他的两腿中央，接着这个小孩主动将腿搭上了他的腰，连位置都替他找好了，肿得通红的小穴翻着粉肉蹭着他的前端。

闵鲜于颇为无奈地叹了口气，“润滑不够的话，会痛的。”

金光日没有废话，几乎是拽着他的手硬将他送进了自己的身体。进去的那一瞬间，金光日的生理性泪水瞬间模糊了视线，甚至还轻轻吐出了一句脏话，这个男人看起来像个女人，但实际上男人得令人发指，金光日每次下意识地夹紧，性器上的青筋就揉搓碾压着他的肠道，而顶端的龟头深深浅浅地挺进，渐渐随着两个人的默契越来越频繁地撞击着前列腺点。具体的细节金光日已经完全不记得了，不记得他当时叫得有多欢以至于那个喑哑的嗓子到最后只能挤出几丝微不可闻的喘息，也应该不记得闵鲜于在他高潮之后才将自己抽离出去，射在了枕头上，或者事后十分吃力地拖着他个一米八六的男人去清洗。但金光日的确记得，第一次做他流血了，血液和肠液一起润滑着自己和对方，他的眼睛亮闪闪的，因为，记得吗，有了血腥，他就活过来。

金光日的轻车熟路来得很快。他在闵鲜于身上看到的、纠集着自我厌恶和隐秘欲望的美丽摄人心魂，好在他生来就是操纵这种美丽的高手，只需要一点点努力他就能轻而易举地像霸占奶油蛋糕一样霸占闵鲜于。很快，他们的脚尖与小腿在咖啡沙龙的桌下纠缠在一起，在飞满粉末的后厨偷偷接吻，之后在巴黎豪华酒店顶层的私人泳池里第二次做爱，接着金光日一声不响地飞回了莫斯科。两个星期以后，闵鲜于和当时的男友分了手。

在这一点上，金光日的确说得很对。闵鲜于十分同意，他这样一次一次地反复循环就是自作自受，所以被金光日搞成什么样子都是活该。关于他和金光日的记忆，包括初见，包括初夜，包括在莫斯科残忍又痛苦的日日夜夜，都像是被反复涂抹的错字，不断变大变黑，洇到纸张的背面，最后又都变成了那个人右眼下面一颗小小方方的泪痣。

直到有一天，莫斯科的闵鲜于，被金光日关起来豢养的闵鲜于，对枕边安睡的情人虐杀情结心知肚明却永远无法检举他的闵鲜于，突然发现自己没办法做甜品了。他再也没办法摆弄奶油、芝士、巧克力或者红酒，真的，因为太痛苦了，什么东西到他手下都变成了咸的。

他第一次逃开了，回韩国，在一家名字蹩脚的蛋糕店和曾经的高中同学一起卖着不太贵的糕点，希望自己有一天能重新买得起普拉达的裤子。店里有一个叫苏阳的男孩在跟他学着做甜品，他觉得如果不出意外的话，有一天他会成为一个了不起蛋糕师。还有，他自那以后和许多人都上过床，他试图通过寻欢作乐丢掉从前那种痛苦又快乐的感觉，也许成功过，可到头来只是暂时麻痹掉了而已——因为当金光日重新出现在他眼前的时候，他才终于意识到原来根本就没有所谓的解决办法。这种令人疲惫的反复会一直延续下去，只要他还活着，只要那个人还活着。

那个男人敲开他家房门的时候，垂着眼睫站在门外，就好像是昨天不小心从他身边走丢了今天自己找回了家一样的摇尾巴小狗一样，就好像当初湿漉漉站在他门外的那个人一样。闵鲜于骂他了吗，没有，打他了吗，更没有，甚至连沉默的怨恨或者愤怒都没有，他说的第一句话居然是：“冰箱里还有剩下的千层，要吃吗？”

金光日没说话，反手带上门搂起他的腰一路吻下去。闵鲜于浸满甜点香气的身体远离他太久了，嗅起来咬起来都甜得发腻，他抵着橱柜把闵鲜于圈在厨房的台子上，牙齿反复按压摩擦着久违的嘴唇，然后咬住他的下唇，舌尖舔舔被齿尖揪起来的那个位置，然后松下去。闵鲜于双手环住他的脖子，整个人的支点都挂在他身上，在他不留余地的亲吻之中还是准确地找到了属于他自己的回应的空隙。金光日润满涎水的舌头伸出去，缠上对面那块又热又温柔的软肉，试图挤出对面的全部空气，在他漏出呻吟想要推开自己的时候加重了亲吻的力道，直到他整个人变得又红又烫。

而现在这个坐在沙发上还不停用食指往他餐盘里弹烟灰的金光日绝对要比刚刚讨人厌上一万倍。闵鲜于抓了抓头发，不管是进门时猛烈的亲吻还是刚才差点就要被他含进去的金光日都让他没法理智地应对面前的场景，他仍旧气喘吁吁，那种突然失重的痛感或者快感重新爬上他的手脚。

他自己脱掉了毛衣，后背由于猛地接触赤裸的空气而抖了一下，灯光下，他身上旧有的疤痕开始闪闪发亮，那头及肩长发因为毛衣的静电居然莫名摩擦出了一种色情的颓废美学。他看着沙发上的金光日惨淡地笑了笑，“又要那样吗？”

“你愿意吗？”金光日掐灭了烟。他实际不知道闵鲜于究竟愿不愿意那样，但他知道闵鲜于最终会为了他做出一些很过分的事情来，即使在他不愿意的情况下。他不想阻止。

闵鲜于从厨房抽出一把刀来，“还是那个规矩。手不行，要工作。”

金光日绽出一个笑容。他爽快地接过那把刀，在掌中转了个花出来。接着站起身，和闵鲜于一起站在了那片灯光里，他俯身亲了亲闵鲜于的眼角，然后亲了亲鼻梁中央的位置，然后是下巴，退一步，接下来是两颗泛红的樱桃。刀背轻轻划过即使经历过很多次还是会轻轻颤栗的肌肤，停在肋骨下端三厘米的位置，金光日手腕一转，刀锋没入皮肤，隔了那么一秒，血珠渗出来。

金光日抬起头，吻了闵鲜于的嘴唇。闵鲜于回应着他，却与此同时伸出一只手揉进了那个正在奋力亲吻自己的情人的头发。他叫，“金光日。”

一声含糊的“嗯”低哑地传出来。

“你要是失误了怎么办？”他本来想问，你要不要直接杀了我算了，反正五分钟以前的金光日还说要在插进去的时候勒死自己呢。不过说出来这句话很困难，跳出循环不容易。

金光日将刀锋和脸一起埋进他的胸膛，另一只手则摸进了他的裤子。他将渗出来的血腥一点一点用舌头舔干净，埋着头的样子像是在摇尾巴，他说，“那我就赶紧叫救护车。”


End file.
